Dois escorpiões e uma cozinha
by Graziele Kiyamada
Summary: Imaginem vocês que o Milo resolveu fazer O café da manhã para sua amada... E pede ajuda a quem? Pois é... euzinha vou ajudá-lo nessa "missão impossivel" isso não vai prestar...


**Olá povo, essa fic veio de uma idéia rápida. Ela se baseia na fic Arte de Amar da Lysley, então quem quiser se aprofundar é só ler e eu recomendo. Os personagens dessa fic não me pertence (lógico) todos os CDZ que aparecem são do Massami e do povo que ganha milhões, os outros personagens são da Lys que não ganha milhões, mas merece os créditos, os apelidos são meus que também mereço os créditos e não ganho milhões.**

**Chega de falar, a fic está aí espero que gostem, dependendo pode haver uma continuação. Beijos Grazi.**

A discussão estava ótima, até o assunto cozinha parecer, não que eu não cozinhe bem o Hyoga gosta da minha comida, mas eu não posso ser chamada para ser chefe de cozinha. A comida até pode sair, porém digamos que nós temos alguns atritos, mas agora isso é o que? crime? Aposto que não, duvido que todo mundo aqui saiba cozinha e que não faz nenhuma bagunça.

Deixa eu me apresentar, sou Graziele, podem me chamar de Grazi, sou namorada do Hyoga, sim o cavaleiro de Cisne e estava eu, ele, minha cunhadinha (Liana), meu cunhadinho (Milo), o cubinho de Gelo (Camus) e aquele italiano ARRETADO do Mask; estávamos conversando sobre praticamente tudo, sabe aqueles dias que você está jogando conversa fora, pois então, estávamos fazendo isso, até a geladeira Brastemp inventar de passar uma receita para a Lia e o Mask que eles estavam querendo, de uma Lasanha com Molho branco, ou algo do tipo. Vocês vão me dizer: "o que tem isso Grazi?" tem que certo pato teve que querer a receita também, e vendo que eu não estava interessada o senhor "eu sei cozinhar", perguntou por que ele queria se eu não gostava de cozinhar. Claro que com tanto homem nesse mundão, eu tinha que me apaixonar logo por um aquariano, defensor de Athena que sabe cozinhar muito bem, já que foi discípulo da Brastemp duas portas; e o comentário sobre meus dotes culinários começaram.

-"Mestre, o meu anjo até que cozinha bem...", eu parei de escutar no "até que", então agora era "até que", esse pato vai perder as asas ou eu não me chamo Graziele. Quando meu cérebro voltou a funcionar já não estavam mais malhando o Judas (no caso eu), e achei que seria uma boa hora para me retirar, antes de ser acusada de homicídio doloso.

Despedimo-nos de todos e já estava quase no templo de Aquário – estou de hospede, pelos deuses, não há nesse mundo perna que consiga subir e descer essas escadas a cada ida minha na casa de escorpião, por isso estou em aquário- quando o Milo me parou.

-"Cunhada, preciso de um favor seu".

-"Diga...".

-"Teria como você me ajudar a preparar **aquele** café da manhã pra lia?".

-"Até que tem, mas por que gostaria da minha ajuda?".

-"Ah, você também é de escorpião, além do mais nesse santuário, todo mundo já tentou me ensinar a cozinhar e não conseguiu você é minha última alternativa... O Ministério da Saúde adverte: Cuidado com os 'bicos' de escorpiões.

-"Tudo bem, vou tentar te ajudar ta, mas você ouviu o Hyoga eu sou uma catástrofe na cozinha".

-"Tudo bem, desde que a comida saia".

Demos uma gargalhada combinamos o horário ás: 5.30 da manhã -(e lá se vai o meu soninho)- continuei subindo e nem percebi quando o Milo também parou o Hyoga.

(Só irei escrever o que meu amor me contou)

-"Hyoga, preciso da sua ajuda".

-"Para quê?".

-"Preciso tirar a Lia de casa amanhã bem cedo, tipo umas 5.00".

-"Pra quê?"

-"Vou fazer uma surpresa pra ela e pra isso preciso que não esteja em casa".

-"Ta e eu digo o que: Oi Lia, vamos dar uma volta às 5.00 da manhã?". Imagino que o Hyoga fez uma cara de cínico.

-"Não né Pato, por que você não junta o útil ao agradável? Chama a Lia para te ajudar a comprar um presente para você se redimir com a Grazi, está precisando". Adoro as idéias do meu cunhado.

-"Mas o que foi que eu fiz?", Às vezes queria matar meu namorado.

-"Hyoga, tudo bem que a Grazi não seja uma chefe na cozinha, mas não precisava expor isso para todo mundo, e como boa escorpiana ela ficou chateada".

-"Ta eu vou lhe ajudar já que você está me ajudando, agora sobe que a Lia ta subindo e eu tenho que falar com ela sem você". E assim o fez...

-"Lia posso falar com você", Aposto que o Hyoga tava limpando a calça, ele sempre faz isso quando está nervoso.

-"Pode sim, o que foi?". Tenho que enfatizar isso, minha cunhadinha apesar de grávida ainda mantém o corpo de bailarina, só se percebe seu estado pela saliência da barriga de três meses.

-"Queria saber se tem como você me ajudar amanhã bem cedo, eu quero comprar um presente para Grazi".

-"Tem sim, que horas?". Sem comentários sobre o sorrisinho que dona Liana deve ter dado.

-"Umas cinco da manhã, queria voltar antes dela acordar".

-"Tudo bem, até amanhã então".

No outro dia, lá vou eu inocentemente para a casa do Milo às cinco e meia da manhã, para minha surpresa ele estava acordado.

-"Oi Milo, a Lia está em casa?".

-"Oi Grazi, não eu consegui fazê-la sair e você teve o que dizer ao Hyoga?".

-"Nada, ele foi treinar bem cedo, mas não vamos ficar nessa demora, vamos a cozinha preparar o café da Lia".

-"Trouxe receita?".

-"Claro" - tira da bolsa um caderninho de receita já todo sujo.

-"Nossa, saiu quantas baratas junto com esse caderno?", Milo ria, eu respirei fundo buscando toda a calma natural de um escorpiano e disse:

-"Esse foi e ainda é o meu primeiro caderno de receitas, com as receitas daqui até você consegue cozinhar, de tão fáceis". Olhar de escorpianos.

-"Ta, mas nós vamos cozinhar o quê?".

-"Um bolo...".

-"De chocolate".

-"Se me interromper vai ser de nada com vento".

-"Ta estressada".

-"Não, mas você não me deixa falar".

-"Ta eu fico quieto".

-"Obrigada, um bolo de chocolate, um omelete, uma boa salada de frutas, Torradas e sucos; está bom para você?".

-"Está ótimo, o quê eu faço primeiro?", Milo havia vestido um avental e prendido o cabelo, ele estava muito ansioso.

-"Começamos pelo Bolo, aqui esta a receita", estendi o caderninho para ele e sentei. "Não vou fazer nada, você vai fazer sozinho".

-"Está bem". – Milo começou a ler a receita. "Grazi nós temos um problema".

-"Qual?", Pensei que ele ia dizer que não tinha algum ingrediente.

-"Não tenho batedeira", Milo olhava desolado para a receita eu não agüentei e ri.

-"Milo, bate com a mão, você acha que antes de se inventar a batedeira, ninguém comia bolo é?", minha barriga estava doendo de tanto rir.

-"Não, mais eu não sei bater", se tiver um psicólogo assistindo tenho um bom TCC para ele, por quê escorpiões em sua maioria adora fazer cara de filhote de gato, abandonado, na chuva pedindo colo?

-"Eu te ajudo Milo, agora para de enrolar e começa".

-"Por onde eu começo".

-"Regra número um: separe todos os instrumentos que vai usar como medidores, colheres, copos". Milo pegou um monte de tigelas, colheres, facas, garfos, pratos, xícaras de todos os tamanhos possíveis, aposto que havia xícaras de até meio litro naquela casa. Eu olhava tudo com uma vontade louca de rir, mas como diz minha mãe, devemos deixar que os outros errem para aprender.

-"Pronto".

-"Regra número dois: separe todos os ingredientes que estiverem na receita com suas respectivas quantidade". Milo leu o primeiro ingrediente o pegou no armário e começou a olhar para mesa, para o objeto e para a receita, tentando matar uma charada.

_**MASSA**__  
- 3 xícaras (chá) de farinha de trigo._

-"Que foi Milo?". Ele me olhou.

-"Qual delas seria uma xícara de chá?". Fui olhando para cada uma, e achei no canto a famosa xícara de chá.

-"Aquela ali" Apontei para a correta. "pode guardar todas as outras". Depois de guardá-las, ele começou a fazer as medições e colocou em uma vasilha qualquer a quantidade pedida de farinha.

_-2 xícaras (chá) de açúcar_

_-3 ovos_

-"Não faz isso, quebra os ovos", Milo já ia jogar os três ovos dentro da vasilha destinada a eles.

-"Como eu quebro?", ele já ia 'quebrar' os ovos.

-"Calma, pega uma colher e dá batidinhas na casca dele, até ela rachar daí você o abre com as mãos dentro de vasilha", Apesar de muitas tentativas para rachar a casca do ovo, ele conseguiu.

_- 2 xícaras (chá) de água fervente _

_- 1 xícara (chá) de chocolate em pó _

_- 1 colher (sopa) de fermento em pó _

_- 1 xícara (chá) de óleo (faltando 1 dedo para encher)_

Depois de tudo em seus respectivos recipientes. Vamos misturar.

-"O quê eu faço agora?".

-"Arruma uma vasilha grande que tenha espaço para todos os ingredientes e para você misturá-los sem fazer tanta bagunça". Ele pegou uma vasilha no mínimo grande.

-"Serve essa?", balancei a cabeça acenando um sim.

-"Milo agora põem tudo dentro da vasilha respeitando a ordem seco e liquido", ele começou a colocar os ingredientes na vasilha e se sujar de farinha.

-"E agora", levantei peguei uma colher de pau e dei em sua mão.

-"Mexe até tudo isso virar uma coisa só".

Até ele entender a força que deveria ser empregada para conseguir mexer levou algumas sujeirinhas básicas no chão, como farinha, chocolate, coisas simples.

-"Como eu sei se a massa está boa?".

-"Quando tiver saindo bolhinha é por que está boa".

-"Então pronto, agora é só virar na vasilha e por para assar". A ansiedade foi tanta que ele quase vira o bolo na vasilha sem untar ela.

-"NÃO FAÇA ISSO", Milo parou antes de pingar uma gota de massa na assadeira.

-"Por quê?".

-"Precisa untar antes".

-"Como eu faço isso?".

-"Simples, pega um pouco de manteiga com a mão, e passa por toda a assadeira e depois põem um tiquinho de farinha só um tiquinho de farinha".

Ele suspirou vencido e foi untar a vasilha, lógico que a mesa e o avental dele também ficaram untadinhos.

-"Pronto, posso por agora?".

-"Liga o forno e deixa em 180°C e pode por o bolo na vasilha".

Ele conseguiu ligar o forno e por a massa na vasilha sem deixar uma gota pingar fora da vasilha. E depois de tudo no forno me olhou.

-"O quê eu faço agora?". Olhei para o relógio e constatei que já eram seis e meia.

-"Faz a cobertura e já deixa pronta". Mostrei par ele que no final na página tinha a receita da cobertura.

_Cobertura:_

_-1 lata de leite condensado_

_-4 colheres (sopa) de achocolatado_

_-1 colher (sopa) de margarina._

-"Eu coloco tudo dentro da panela e misturo?".

-"Não se você não for profissional, coloca uma colher de margarina, leva ao fogo até derreter, depois desliga o fogo, coloca o leite condensado e o achocolatado mistura até dissolver e aí sim leva ao fogo para engrossar e cuidado para não engrossar demais".

-"Ta", Milo fez tudo direitinho, quase perdeu o ponto várias vezes, mas conseguiu fazer a bendita cobertura. "Pronto e agora". Lambendo o dedo sujo de chocolate.

-"Agora para de comer senão não vai ter mais cobertura, agora pega aquele pão ali..."

-"Mas, ele está duro".

-"Melhor ainda, é pra fazer torrada, corta ele em fatias e passa margarina e coloca todos virados para cima nesta forma", Pela primeira vez eu o ajudei, afinal tinha mais coisas a fazer, digamos que as torradas não ficaram milimetricamente iguais nem quilometricamente, mas eram torradas feitas com carinho.

-"Pronto", Milo já estava cansado quando perguntou o que mais tinha que fazer.

-"Deixa o omelete pra lá, e faz a salada de frutas, depois os sucos e por último arrumar esse zona antes que a Lia chegue", Olhando para o relógio Milo constatou que já era sete horas da manhã, logo eles chegariam.

Muitas bananas, maçãs, morangos, mamões, mangas, melancias, melões, peras e laranjas depois a salada de frutas estava pronta, com a comprovação da mesa. O suco foi mais tranqüilo, os sucos feitos foram melancia, melão e laranja; ele fez com muito sucesso café, desligou o bolo e as torradas já ia descansar quando foi prontamente impedido.

-"O que vai fazer?".

- "Descansar oras...".

-"Descansar?", Apontei para a cozinha, que estava uma zona, tinha panelas, vasilhar, colheres, copos, farinha, chocolate, cascas de frutas, caroços, resquício de ovo, para todo lado. "Milo a comida pode estar ótima, se a Lia chegar e encontrar essa bagunça você será morto por um pau de macarrão".

Após imaginar a cena, Milo se levantou e foi cuidar da louça, enquanto eu – sim queridos sobrou para mim – fui limpar o chão. Depois de três sacos de lixo, pia seca, mesa forrada e arrumada, com tudo muito bem disposto. Milo foi tomar banho e eu fui para a casa de aquário, afinal também merecia descanso.

Como foi o café da manhã de Milo e Lia eu não sei contar, só sei que ele se estendeu por que ninguém viu os dois pombinhos o resto do dia, o presente que eu ganhei do meu patinho foi tudo (uma correntinha com um G e H entrelaçados), sobre meu dia não preciso comentar nada, imaginem; só saibam apenas que a CONSUL nos deixou a sós o dia todo, então exercitem a imaginação de vocês.

Me despeço de todos, que tem um certo aquariano loiro me esperando.

N/B: _Coitado do Camus... Ele é gente boa filha... Que mania de implicar com a personalidade dele... _


End file.
